


Of pick up lines and the one true love

by Violettavonviolet



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Bad Pick-Up Lines, I really actually don't know what this is supposed to be, Identity Porn, Kinda, M/M, Meet-Cute, Online Dating, Secret Identity, its something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violettavonviolet/pseuds/Violettavonviolet
Summary: Hey y'all im back again!So I took an unplanned pause last week but now im back so yeahhh. This was actually supposed to be art of the Tony stark bingo but it got a little big and now im just writing this fic as it is. I actually have no idea how long this is going to turn out but I promise that will definitely get finished in under two weeks. I also bought a shitload of plants for my room today so that's cool, no that I needed any but im a plant mom and that's okay for me. I also don't know John im gonna post next week bc I actually wanted to bring out a fic for the Fourth of July, even though that's a little weird as im not living or ever even visited the USA but who cares - not me. Also my bday is next week and a lot of relatives will come so who know how that's gonna turn out.Oh well, congrats if ur still reading this bc its actually just me ranting about my life for a hot minute.Soooo, long speech short summary, I have no idea how my posting schedule will be next week but ill try and write and post a fic tomorrow and on Friday.So now that that's out, lets finally get u the cake;
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson background
Kudos: 20





	Of pick up lines and the one true love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all im back again! 
> 
> So I took an unplanned pause last week but now im back so yeahhh. This was actually supposed to be art of the Tony stark bingo but it got a little big and now im just writing this fic as it is. I actually have no idea how long this is going to turn out but I promise that will definitely get finished in under two weeks. I also bought a shitload of plants for my room today so that's cool, no that I needed any but im a plant mom and that's okay for me. I also don't know John im gonna post next week bc I actually wanted to bring out a fic for the Fourth of July, even though that's a little weird as im not living or ever even visited the USA but who cares - not me. Also my bday is next week and a lot of relatives will come so who know how that's gonna turn out.  
> Oh well, congrats if ur still reading this bc its actually just me ranting about my life for a hot minute. 
> 
> Soooo, long speech short summary, I have no idea how my posting schedule will be next week but ill try and write and post a fic tomorrow and on Friday.  
> So now that that's out, lets finally get u the cake;

Honestly, Tony was only doing this because of Pepper. After their break-up about a year ago, she kept nagging him to go on a date or two, and today was the day Tony finally gave in. Which was the reason Tony was currently on a dating site, making a profile without actually revealing who he was because the press would kill him otherwise. Scrolling trough his photos, he chose one from a photoshoot a while ago, cropping the picture right under his head. He didn’t really know what he was supposed to write in the description, he had never created a dating profile before, but he figured something short witty and rather descriptive of his character would fit the bill.  
After his profile was finally finished he could take a look at singles in his surrounding. There were a lot, which wasn’t totally surprising considering he lived in the middle of one of the biggest cities in the USA.  
Most of the people weren’t interesting, Tony had spent enough time with young flirtatious gals and pals to know the type, and he was a minute away from giving up when he finally discovered him, a guy, a bit older than usual but undoubtedly very beautiful. He was apparently a veteran, which would work perfectly with his Rhodey, Plus he was interested in robots, which was always good.  
He swiped right, and to his surprise the screen went red, proclaiming him and this James a match. He was not however, put out and when the option was given to chat with him, he took it. 

Thanks to his honeybear, he knew a lot of military pick up lines and went with the one he personally found the most funny. 

“Are you a drill sergeant? Because you have my privates standing at attention.“ It was so bad that it was good again, which was actually a pretty good summary of Tony’s entire life so far. When he didn’t get an answer he went back to swiping, but in the back of his head a very specific profile was still omnipresent. 

Bucky had downloaded this app because pf the insistence of Steve that it was going to be good for him. Since the captain had gotten together with Sam Wilson he had been trying to find Bucky a date for himself. That Bucky wasn’t actually interested didn’t bother Steve too much. So now, Bucky was browsing through dating profiles, none of them catching his attention. Well, until he spotted the profile of a rich looking guy, he described himself as an inventor which made Bucky think that there was more to the guy than just his obvious money.  
He swiped right and had a match. Then Steve called him from the kitchen because of a cereal accident or some shit which sounded like perfect blackmail material so Bucky turned of his phone and went to the kitchen, the guy already half forgotten. 

Later that same evening after a lot of laugher directed at his friend who had somehow burned cereal, seriously how in the world had that happened? Bucky turned his phone on again, to see that he had received a message from the guy he had matched with earlier.  
It was a pick up line, but it made Bucky smile a little, which didn’t happen too often nowadays, so he wrote right back. He honestly didn’t expect to receive an answer quiet so quickly but not even a minute later he got a response and from their on his entire evening consisted of talking with this random guy he had met on the internet.  
They messaged each other until far past midnight which had the result of completely murdering Bucky the next morning. 

He was barely responsive before his fourth coffee. He received a strange look from his roommate, but Steve had to leave earlier than he did because he worked as an art teacher at an elementary school nowadays, so he had no time to interrogate the sergeant in the morning. Bucky knew that it was just a question of time before he would have to talk about his new acquaintance with Steve but he was still grateful for small mercies. The other guy apparently had the wackiest schedule ever because he didn’t have work until eleven, but maybe that was just the live of a CEO. Tony had only given his name about forty minutes into the conversation the evening prior and hadn’t given him his last name, but Bucky could kind of understand it. From what he had figured out, it sounded like Tony was a little famous and didn’t want the press to have this against him. Tony was also the funniest guy Bucky had ever ‚met’. He had a lot of very crazy specific opinions on a variety of different subjects. He also might have a teeny tiny crush on the guy now, but Bucky wouldn’t admit that for the life of him. 

Tony might be a tiny bit in love.  
The guy he had messaged, had answered him a good hour later and had actually taken the pick up line with a lot of humor. He was a sergeant who was currently working as a barista to cover the bills and he was so fucking smarter that Tony nearly couldn’t believe his luck. He had told him in the vaguest way possible about his bots without giving anything away that could potentially give away his identity and Bucky had nearly lost it. The idea of robots was so exciting to him, it was honestly very endearing and now Tony couldn’t help but think about the smart little, or should he say big, sergeant. In fact Tony was so lost in his own mind that he nearly ran into a wall three separate times and he had only been able to tie his tie on the fourth try, a skill he had accumulated when he was four. It was kind of embarrassing but Tony lived alone and besides a few concerned looks from Pepper, nobody noticed a thing.  
Tony quickly came back to reality when he felt the tell-tale buzzing in his back pocket indicating a new message. A smile crept across his face as he started reading the sms from his sergeant.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! Did u like it? Any thoughts or opinions? Have a prompt for me? Then pls leave a comment down below, I read every single one and they make my day! I guarantee that any prompt'll be written in two weeks time at the latest and I am very very bored.  
> See you tomorrow or next week Friday!  
> Bye,  
> Vio


End file.
